Les Sables de la vérité
by Kassiopee
Summary: [AU] Allons, allons ! Venez Mesdames et Messieurs ! Laissez vous donc emporter par l'histoire de cette Reine au destin tragique, Et à l'amour impossible !


_**Hello à tous et à toutes ! Voici une petite FF qui trainait depuis un bon moment sur mon PC et finalement, j'ai décidé de la poster. Le texte va donc se dérouler dans un univers d'Heroic Fantasy, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^.**_

_**Allons, allons ! Venez Mesdames et Messieurs ! Laissez vous donc emporter **_

_**par l'histoire de cette Reine au destin tragique, **_

_**Et à l'amour impossible ! **_

Cette histoire s'est passé il y a maintenant milles ans dans les contrées du désert de Kirashia. Tout a débuté le jour des douze ans de Quinn Fabray, la jeune Princesse de l'empire de Laokai. La fête était magnifique, le château de cristal brillait de mille feu sous les rayons du soleil. De l'eau d'une pureté rare cascadait le long des murs, créant ainsi un magnifique arc-en-ciel gigantesque. Des bosquets aux milles et une fleurs à la beauté dangereuse protégés l'enceinte du château de leurs épines empoisonnées. Quiconque venait à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de ce sanctuaire sans y être invité se voyait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Si l'on regardait bien sous chaque bosquets, sous chaque fontaines, il y avait des restes humains : des crânes, des ossements, parfois des corps à demi rongés par les insectes. Le lieu était d'une beauté incroyable, mais meurtrière.

Les villageois invités à la fête se retournaient fréquemment malgré le vin qui coulait à flot et la bonne humeur. Ils se sentaient observés. Tout était trop parfait, et ils le savaient, ils le sentaient. Au moment ou la Princesse Quinn Fabray fit son apparition, tout le monde se tut. Pas par devoir, mais parce qu'ils étaient éblouis par la beauté de leurs Princesse. Ses cheveux blonds lui encadraient son magnifique visage angélique et mettaient en valeurs ses yeux ambre si particuliers. Elle portait simplement un haut bleu qui lui cachait la poitrine et un pantalon de la même couleur bouffant. Un tatouage représentant un papillon s'étalait sur tout son flanc gauche, cela symbolisait son rang et statut.

Judy Fabray, elle, portait une simple robe rouge qui laissait apparaître son tatouage à elle, un scorpion.

Quinn était fille unique et vivait uniquement avec sa mère. Son père avait été atteint de folie après qu'un Homme des Sable lui ai fait une vilaine blessure. Le pauvre homme ne reconnaissait plus ni sa femme, ni sa fille. Après avoir attenté à la vie de Quinn lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, il avait été exécuté par les guerriers d'Or.

Les Hommes du Sable avait développé une espèce de maladie, dès qu'ils blessaient n'importe qu'elle personne appartenant à Laokai, cette dernière sombrait dans la folie. Il n'existait actuellement aucun remède. Les chercheurs de Laokai faisait bien des recherches mais rien ne semblait fonctionner ...

Malgré que Quinn n'ai ni père, ni sœur, elle n'était pas seule. En effet, Santana, une jeune esclave qui provenait du Peuple des Plaine lui servait de garde du corps et de confidentes depuis qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort.

**Flashback :**

_Santana venait d'être amenée dans la cours du château après s'être fait capturé et un homme se tenait près d'elle. Il était tout de noir vêtu et portait à sa ceinture une énorme hache. Il força la jeune femme au teint halé à se mettre à genou et à passer sa tête dans les anneaux de bois se trouvant devant elle. Il leva sa hache haut au dessus de sa tête et alors qu'il allait l'abattre sur le cou de la jeune femme ... _

_La jeune Princesse s'était interposée entre Kamael, le bourreau et la jeune femme prostrée à ses pieds. Elle avait dégainée sa dague et lui avait fait une entaille sur la joue en clamant "Voilà, tu es morte ! Désormais, tu t'appelleras Santana et tu seras mon garde du corps !"._

_Santana avait relevé son regard vers la petite blonde qui venait de la sauver et demanda d'une voix agressive :_

_ "-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé Blondie ? Pour ton petit plaisir personnel ? Pour te prouver que tu as un graaaaaand cœur ? Alors que dans quelques années, tu seras la première à nous faire la guerre pour ton-"_

_Judy Fabray s'était levée, prête à intervenir, mais sa fille la devança. En effet, cette dernière s'était levée et avait administré une gifle monumentale à l'impolie. La jeune Fabray s'était relevée et toisait Santana d'un regard froid. La jeune esclave déglutit devant tant de prestance. Oui, Quinn était très jeune, mais elle était fille Royale et avait une aura imposante. Le fait que Santana était attachée et à genoux donnait encore plus d'autorité à la fillette. Quinn prit la parole d'une voix froide et sifflante :_

_ "-Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? Car malgré les airs que tu te donnes, tu es quelqu'un de fiable. Lorsque nos soldats vous ont capturés, j'ai vu comment tu t'es débattu pour cette petite fille qui allait mourir par ce requin des sables. Je suis désolée pour elle, mais nous ne pouvions pas la sauver, les requins des sables peuvent décimer toutes une troupe d'une centaine de soldats ... "_

_Sa mère l'avait regardé bouche bée. Jamais sa fille n'avait réagit comme ça ... Et puis, elle avait toujours sut s'entourer des bonnes personnes, jamais elle ne s'était trompée. Alors Judy n'avait pas refuser à sa fille ce droit. Elle ordonna simplement à Kamael de surveiller Santana et de la tuer au moindre faux pas. Mais il n'y en eu pas. Santana avait su montrée digne de confiance, apprenant à Quinn à se servir d'une arme, lui enseignant diverses techniques médicinales et autres ... _

**Fin du flashback**

Encore maintenant la jeune esclave se tenait au côté de sa jeune maîtresse. Elle la couvait d'un regard doux. Qu'elle était fière d'elle en cet instant, sa jeune protégée avait une telle grâce ... Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Elle était bien trop fière pour !

Quinn du sentir son regard car elle se tourna vers Santana et lui offrit un sourire qu'elle n'offrait qu'à elle. Santana rougie et maugréa des paroles insensées, sans savoir pourquoi et elle se détourna de la Princesse en lui offrant sa main. Elles descendirent les escaliers ensemble et une fois en bas, tout le monde les acclama. Un jeune homme extrêmement grand pour son âge pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers Quinn. Une fois devant elle, il s'incina et sortis de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il lui tendit nerveusement. Quinn le lui pris et lui offris un sourire :

"-Merci Finn, tu es adorable.

"-Ah-Euuh- De-de rien ... Réussis à bagayer le jeune garçon. Ouvre le s'il te plait."

Intriguée, le petit blonde l'ouvris et elle sortis de la boite un magnifique collier en cristal qui changeait de couleur celons la luminosité. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle serra le jeune homme dans ses bras en lui murmurant : "merci Finn ... C'est magnifique".

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent la scène attendris. Sauf Santana qui se retenait de sauter à la gorge de ce gamin qui osait touché à SA Quinn. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de développer de sentiments pour sa jeune protégé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quinn en avait déjà tellement vu pour son jeune âge ... Et en plus, elle était bien trop agée, elles avaient six ans de différences.

Quinn du sentir le regard de son aînée sur elle car elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire. La jeune princesse se doutait que Santana devait avoir quelques sentiments pour elle. La blonde avait remarqué comment Santana l'observait quand elle pensait qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Quinn commençait elle aussi à se rendre compte que Santana était très importante pour elle. Mais elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que l'hispanique ne la quitte, sinon, elle ne survivrait pas !

Voulant savoir jusqu'où Santana était capable de se retenir, Quinn proposa une danse au jeune Finn. Celui ci accepta, bien qu'il fut très surpris. Jamais Quinn Fabray ne lui avait porté autant d'attention !

Une musique au rythme entraînant commença alors. Finn la pris par la taille et la valse commença. Ils étaient mal assortis. Finn ne savait pas danser et gâchait toutes la grâce de la Princesse. Santana, elle se retenait de sauter à la gorge de Finn. Cette jalousie commençait réellement à devenir agaçante. La belle hispanique s'éloigna alors quelques instant. Si elle était restée plus longtemps, elle n'aurait pas su se retenir.

Santana était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendis pas Quinn s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de sa protégée se poser sur son épaule. Elle dégaina son épée d'un geste vif et l'a mis sous la gorge de la plus jeune :

"-Aaah ! Quinn ! Putain, tu m'as fait peur !

"-Désolée 'Tana, mais c'était tellement tentant ! Fis Quinn avec une moue désolée.

"-Tellement tentant que j'aurais pu t'égorger ! Répliqua Santana avec colère, ne se laissant pas attendrir par la petite blonde.

"-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, tu préfère attendre de voir qui est ton adversaire. Répliqua Quinn avec amusement.

"-Et si je n'avais pas fait comme d'habitude hein ?

"-Arrête de dramatiser 'Tana, je suis en vie non ?"

Durant l'échange, Quinn s'était rapprochée dangereusement de Santana. Il lui aurait suffit d'un pas pour l'embrasser. Santana se recula vivement, mais fixa les lèvres de la plus jeune plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu. Quinn le remarqua et elle dit à son ainée d'une voix taquine :

"-La vue te plait on dirait ...

"-Je-je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua immédiatement la Latina.

"-Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Hein ? Répond moi Santana ! Quinn avait repris une attitude froide. Cela blessa Santana, mais elle ne devait surtout pas le montrer.

"-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une gamine capricieuse se fait des films. Je ne suis que ton garde du corps, rien d'autre. C'est toi qui a toujours cru à plus. Je ne disais rien pour ne pas froisser la petite "Princesse Quinnie" ... Mais maintenant, c'est finis ! Tu es assez grande ..."

Santana ne put terminer sa phrase que la main de Quinn s'écrasa sur sa joue. Ses beaux yeux ambres étaient emplis de larmes. Elle respirait avec difficulté tant sa colère était forte. Santana se sentait déjà mal de devoir mentir, et voir Quinn comme ça était pire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsque Quinn pris la parole, sa voix tremblait :

"-Santana, arrête de mentir ! Je te connais bien depuis le temps ! Ca fait quatre ans que tu vis avec moi, jours et nuits, vingt quatre heures sur ving quatre ! J'ai remarqué les regards que tu me lançais quand tu pensais que je ne faisais pas attention à toi. Ils disent tout pour toi ! C'est le seul moyen de te comprendre, alors j'ai appris à te connaître comme ça ... Quand tu es là, j'ai des millier de papillons dans le ventre, je ne supporte pas que tu sois loin de moi ! Alors, ne me laisse pas ... S'il te plait 'Tana ... !"

Elle avait finis sa phrase en larmes ... Santana ne savait que faire. Quinn venait de lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle aussi, mais Santana était une esclave et Quinn une Princesse ... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, pour elles deux ! Même si ça devait faire mal ...

Si Judy Fabray apprenait ses sentiments, elle serait obligée de quitter Quinn quand même. Et ça serait plus douloureux pour les deux ... Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle pensait juste.

"-Je suis honorée de vos sentiments Altesse, mais je ne peut pas y répondre. J'ai tout fait pour en arriver à ce résultat là, vous donner de faux espoirs. Pour mieux vous détruire ...

-ARRETE ! Hurla Quinn. SANTANA ARRETE, JE T'EN SUPPLIS! Je sais que tu mens ! Je le sent ! Pourquoi tu cherches tant que ça à t'éloigner de moi ! Dis moi pourquoi Santana ! Suis je donc aussi repoussante que ça à te yeux ? Pourquoi dis le moi ! "

La Latina serra les dents, et se détourna. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Quinn dans ses bras et s'enfuir loin d'ici. Elle ferma les yeux, se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle soupira et d'une voix glaciale dit :

"-Tu n'es qu'une gamine, une petite Princesse gâtée ... Tu penses tout savoir du monde, mais tu ne sais rien ! Absolument rien ! ..."

Elle ne put finir sa tirade qu'une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue. La jeune Princesse avait encore la main levée et regardait son interlocutrice d'un regard noir. Lentement, elle replia ses doigts en un poing et l'arma pour le lancer dans la figure de Santana. La jeune esclave ne bougeait pas, elle regardait fixement son maitre. La jeune blonde quant à elle haletait et des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle dégaina sa dague et se jeta sur Santana, elle lui assena un coup de point au visage puis dans les côtes. La Latina ne broncha pas. Elle comprenait parfaitement la rage qui animée la jeune fille. Lorsque Quinn releva sa dague bien haut et s'appreta à frapper, elle ne bougea pas.

Elle vit la blonde abaisser l'arme et ferma les yeux, attendant sa dernière heure, mais la lame se planta à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une masse s'affaisser sur son corps et que des larmes lui roulaient dans son cou.

_**PoV Santana**_

Quinn s'était affaissée sur moi et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler, mais je restait de marbre. Il le fallait ...

Je tentais de la repousser, mais elle s'accrochait à moi. Sanglotant toujours plus fort. Je me laissais aller, étendu sur le sol. La Princesse se releva légèrement et se positionna au dessus de moi, ses bras autour de ma tête, m'empêchant toute retraite. Elle fixa son regard au mien et je ne pus détourner les yeux. Son regard ambré me transperçait et ce que j'y lisais dedans me glaçais le sang. Je pouvais y lire une colère sourde, une haine sans nom à mon encontre ainsi que son amour pour moi. Je voulu détourner les yeux mais sa voix claire et froide me rappella à l'ordre :

"-Non Santana, ne détourne pas les yeux."

Puis elle se pencha et m'embrassa. Un baiser violent, ou je pouvais sentir toute sa colère. Au début je fus surprise, mais me laissais faire. Dieu que c'était bon ! Ses lèvres douces et chaudes se pressaient contre les miennes ... Je voulu adoucir le baiser mais elle se releva, un rictus sombre sur le visage.

"-Que crois tu faire Santana ? C'est la première et dernière fois que je te laisserais y goûter. Tu ne seras plus mon garde du corps, je choisirais Rachel à ta place. Désormais, tu travailleras comme bonne. Tu auras interdiction de m'approcher. "

A la mention du nom de ma remplaçante, mon visage blêmit. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Rachel prenne ma place ! Cette sorcière ne souhaitait qu'attenter à la vie de ma Chère Princesse ! Elle avait déjà essayé, mais tout avait été comme un accident. J'avais vu la sorcière envouter un camarade de Quinn lorsqu'elle s'entrainait à l'épée. Ce dernier avait faillit l'embrocher. Heureusement que ma Princesse avait eu de bon réflexes et avait esquivé l'attaque !

Le gamin avait été en reconnaissance dans le désert avec un groupe de chasseur et ils avaient été pris en embuscade. Personne n'avait été blessé lors de l'attaque. Mais cette satanée sorcière s'en était servie pour mettre son plan à execution !

Le pauvre gamin avait du être executé. Son corps s'était joint aux autres.

J'essayais de mettre ma Princesse en garde, mais une vive douleurs m'envahit. Je m'écroulais au sol en me tenant la tête et en hurlant. Je vis que Quinn tentait de s'approcher de moi, mais une femme brune l'en empêcha. Rachel. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et ma blonde se stoppa dans son élan. La sorcière s'approcha de moi et une fois qu'elle fut à mes côtés, elle s'agenouilla. Elle me prit le bras et me souleva sans efforts. Une fois que je fus debout, elle se rapprocha de moi et me murmura joyeusement :

"-Tu as perdu Sora ... J'ai gagné."

Sora, ce prénom me disait quelque chose, mais plus j'essayais de me souvenir, plus la douleur s'intensifier. Elle avait raison, j'avais tout perdu. Je ne pouvais plus défendre Quinn de ce serpent. Je serrais la mâchoire et tentais d'atteindre mon épée, mais Rachel le remarqua. Elle se releva tout et saisit l'objet que je cherchais à atteindre et me bloqua la main gauche avec. Je hurlais de douleurs et tentais de la retirer mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Plus je me débattais, plus la douleurs était atroce. Je voyais que ça amusait ma tortionnaire de voir ce spectacle, mais je refusai d'abandonner. Je refusais de mourir et de laisser Quinn seule face à cette femme.

Épuisée par cette lute vaine, je murmurais :

"-Pourquoi ?"

"-Tu le sauras bien assez vite ma chère Sora … Me répondit elle avant de se retourner vers mon ancienne amie."

Rachel lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et Quinn proclama haut et fort :

"-Santana Lopez, je vous déclare désormais traître à la couronne et vous condamne aux travaux forcés ! Vous serez amené à la mine de Shazira avec les autres prisonniers. »

Puis elle se retourna et partit avec sa nouvelle garde du corps. Dépitée et encore sous le choque, je les regardais s'en allait avant d'être relevé et amené dans une cellule.


End file.
